Soft sided insulated containers have become popular for carrying either articles that may best be served cool, such as beverages or salads, or warm, such as appetizers, hot dogs, and so on. Such containers are frequently used to carry liquids, whether hot liquids, such as soup containers, coffee or tea, or cold liquids such as beer, soft drinks, or other carbonated beverages, juices and milk. Or ice cream snacks or frozen flavoured refreshments. Sometimes these containers may be used to carry lunches, which may include a sandwich, fruit, carrot and celery sticks, a drink, cookies, and so on.
Typically, the container may be slung over one shoulder, and carried to the side of the body. For example, it may be used by a vendor at a sporting event. Articles carried in a container of this nature can be quite heavy, and perhaps somewhat awkward. The use of such a container can put a strain on the carrier's back, arms and shoulders. For example, may of the containers of this nature are designed to carry between six and thirty (or more) 355 ml soft drink cans of about 2½″ dia.×4⅞″ high. The container may also have a tendency to swing, or rotate, about the carrier's hips. This may not necessarily be comfortable or convenient.